For Leaving
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Naruto arrives back from training just in time for Sakura's party and... a fight? First SasuNaru... be gentle... Complete


**Title- For Leaving**

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre- Romance, Friendship**

**Characters- Sasuke, Naruto**

**Pairing- SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw Naruto and Jiraiya coming toward the entrance of the village.

"Sakura! How are you?" Naruto yelled back joyously as he came to the pink haired girl.

"Great! You ready for the Christmas party? It's tonight at 7'oclock. Be there." She said after hearing her name being called. "Opps, probably Tsunade with another hangover. Well I'll see you guys later!" Sakura said as she ran in the direction of the Hokage's tower and screaming "I'm coming!" Every so often.

Naruto just stood there smiling until he got the sensation of being watched. He turned his head and was met by the source of his discomfort.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head in a nervous notion.

Sasuke nodded in respect to Jiraiya then turned to glare at Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed and pouted. "What did I do?!" He asked… well anyone.

"You left." Jiraiya whispered to Naruto as he passed the blond on his way to see Tsunade.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto bellowed at Jiraiya's retreating form.

"Exactly as it sounds." Sasuke said, gaze icy.

"What!?!" Naruto exclaimed, outraged. "You're mad at me because I went to go train with the Pervy-Sage?!" Naruto yelled, bewildered by Sasuke's reasoning. "You were going to **leave** to go be **with** some creepy gay **snake-man!**"

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, huffing in rage when Sasuke continued to just glare at him. "You know what! Forget you!" And with that Naruto dashed back into the forest from whence he came. Sasuke did chase after him… not that Naruto was aware.

Naruto finally stopped when he was a good three miles from the gate.

"Huh… I… can't… believe…. That I'm… actually… **fighting**… with… him…" Naruto sucked in a greedy breath of air and slowly let it out, repeating the process until he was no longer huffing like a smoker.

After his breathing had returned to normal he continued to talk to himself, still oblivious to the peeping Sasuke.

"Why did I do that?" Naruto ranted as he walked over to the nearest tree and stared at it. It's hard bark dark in the setting sun. "You damn idiot!" The blond yelled and clenched his eyes closed before bashing his head into the rough wood. "You should have told him!" The barked gleamed a bit in the fading light from the crimson blood that now covered it. "Idiot," Bash. "Idiot," Bash. "Idiot," Naruto hit his head against the tree as hard as he could even as he felt tears gather at his eyes and his blood drip down the tree.

_What the hell is he doing!_ Sasuke thought thoroughly shocked by the usually jovial blond.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Naruto battered himself. He was on the verge of starting a new round of insults and pain when his bloody forehead connected with something other than the bark. The substance was warm, soft even. Unconsciously Naruto leaned into the comforting warmth and his eyes opened lazily, confused and slightly appalled by his reaction until he noticed what the **substance** was.

It was a pale hand that was now splotched with Naruto's crimson blood Naruto glared at the hand for obstruction his beat down when he suddenly remembered something; Hands can't be on their own… Naruto let his gaze travel up the pale arm that was slightly marred by scars to a **very** familiar navy blue shirt... Next came tense shoulders and finally a **very** pissed off looking Uchiha.

"Naruto," The person asked in a calm voice. "What are you doing?"

"Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, wide-eyed as he stepped away from the boy.

"That doesn't answer my question." The Uchiha replied.

All the thoughts that Naruto had been having were suddenly replaced by an unexplainable rage toward the raven.

"Getting away from you!" The blond shouted.

"Well what the hell does that have to do with you bashing your head against a tree?!?" Sasuke yelled back, losing his cool.

"Running doesn't seem to do anything, now does it?!?" Naruto countered as he walked pasted Sasuke and toward the tree a few feet behind him and caressed the bark lovingly. "I figured if I knocked myself out I wouldn't have to deal with you, the people of the damn village, stupid emotions, or anything else! I just want it all to stop!" Naruto continued to yell as he once again started to beat his head against the innocent tree.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto turned, blood clouding his vision. He looked in the direction Sasuke had been in but instead of seeing him, Naruto got the Uchiha's fist to his face. Naruto all but flew from the impact of the fist.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stand back up, but as he did, Sasuke punched him again, forcing his head to flip back and hit the cold ground.

"Don't you **ever** do that **again**!" Sasuke yelled at he pinned Naruto to the ground with his own body. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's flailing wrists and held them above the blonde's head.

"Why do you care?!?" Naruto yelled as he glared at the older teen.

"I'm your **best friend**!" Sasuke countered, glaring right back.

"I don't want to be your **best friend**!"

"Then what do you want to be!" Sasuke retaliated as his hold on Naruto's wrists tightened.

"I want to be your boyfriend!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly the blond paled as he realize what he had said. "I-I'm so so-sorry! I-I shouldn't have-"

As Naruto was in the middle of his sentence Sasuke swooped down and captured Naruto's lips with his own.

"I-I…" Naruto stuttered when they had broken apart.

"Shut up." Sasuke commanded, famous Uchiha smirk on his face. Sasuke dove back down but this time, he never made it to his prize.

"A-hem… Sorry to interrupt but…" Both boys looked over, shocked, to see their masked sensei staring at the, a smile on his lips. "Can you two continue this **after** Saukra's party?"

"Um… sorry… Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said a blush evident on his tan cheeks. He made a move to get on his feet but was stopped by a weight on top of him.

"Get off." Naruto demanded. When Sasuke seemed to be in no rush to move, Naruto frowned. "Get off, bastered!"

"Please…" Asked Kakashi-sensei. He looked antsy to get out of the woods. "Iruka said we wouldn't do **anything** if I didn't bring you guys back in** one piece** and **on** time for the party."

"Huh… fine." Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke moved to sit up but the stopped, forcing Naruto to grunt. "But," Sasuke said abruptly. "You. Me. My place after the party. Deal?"

"F-fine…" Naruto mumbled, face turning tomato red. "But… you have to forgive me…"

"For what?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"For leaving."


End file.
